tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Beruthiel Sindaros
Queen Beruthiel Sindaros is the ruler of the Aisonian elves who once lived in the forest of Mori'Taure. She was crowned the Queen of Tel'Elee after her older brother left the throne to marry an elven commoner from Folsworth Woods, which the court saw as a highly rebellious act. The Grey Cult invaded her kingdom in 1017 AE and took her and several elves prisoner while the survivors led by Captain Ariavel fled to Remon. Beruthiel was put in the dungeons of Myridia to await interrogation. Biography Early Years Beruthiel was born into the Aisonian royal elven family of Sindaros which had ruled the forest of Mori'Taure from the city of Tel'Elee for centuries. When her brother, Prince Daeron Sindaros, was to take the throne and become king after the passing of their father, he surprised everyone by travelling to Folsworth Woods to marry a common elf from the Earthhaven Family. This caused a scandal in the court, and Beruthiel was crowned instead. Since then she ruled the forest but never saw her brother again, which weighed heavily on her heart. The Mori'Taure elves were welcome guests in the Myridian court of the human King Byron Kagawest, who promoted friendship between the two races. When the Yamato Empire invaded Aison and the First Battle of Myridia turned in the Yamatians' favour, the elves chose to return to the forest because they saw the battle as hopeless, which then forced King Byron to order the evacuation of as many civilians as possible. During the Yamatian occupation and the rule of Witch King Zarnagon, Beruthiel and her elves remained in Mori'Taure and successfully repelled any attempted invasion from the Empire's forces. When the Grand Alliance came to liberate Aison from Yamato's rule in the Great War, the elves eventually appeared from the forest and aided in taking over various Yamatian fortifications. When the Cataclysm struck and ended the Great War while the Godslayer took over Myridia and formed the Grey Cult around it, Beruthiel ordered the elves to remain in Mori'Taure and wait until they could figure out a way to fight this new menace. Godslayer Era Heart of Darkness 11 years after the Cataclysm, the Grey Cult invaded Tel'Elee by first setting Mori'Taure on fire with some eldritch fire which the elves were unable to put out, and then using their new demon slaves to combat the disorganized elves. During the chaotic battle, Beruthiel and many elves were captured, and eventually Captain Ariavel fled with the surviving elves to Folsworth Woods where they hoped they could stay as their Remonian cousins' guests until they could reclaim their home from the cult. Beruthiel was put in the dungeons below Myridia where she awaited interrogation as High Prophet Xerathas d'Zarnagon saw her as useful for his long-term plans. When Xerathas came to talk to her in order to make her more amiable to being questioned, Beruthiel rebutted by comparing Xerathas to his father and stated that he didn't have to follow in his footsteps. The two argued for a while after which Xerathas left the elven queen in the dark to wait for a later interrogation. Aliases and Nicknames ; Greyrain : Her family name Sindaros is Aisonian Elvish and means Greyrain in Common. She often formed such words using Common when she played with her brother as children. ; Lady of Tel'Elee : One of her titles. ; Queen of Mori'Taure : One of her titles. Appearance She has fair skin, brown eyes and dark hair. She tends to wear red clothing made from the finest elven fabrics and carries the royal crown on her head. She has a slender but nevertheless surprisingly strong and resilient body that is both tall and graceful. Personality and Traits She supports tradition and cares for the well-being of her people above all else. She is strong-willed, resourceful and polite to a point but also has her elven pride which makes her look down on those who don't show proper respect or who act in foolish ways. Still, she's also curious about the world and enjoys reading when she isn't practicing archery. Powers and Abilities She is skilled in the use of the bow and one of the finest archers of Mori'Taure. She also has a clever mind which makes her a natural politician and spokeswoman of her people. Relationships TBA. See also *Ariavel *Daeron Earthhaven *Mori'Taure *Tel'Elee Category:Characters from Aison Category:Elves Category:Third Age characters